


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Paige, MILFs, Prompt Fic, Swimming, Tumblr Prompt, emily has a crush on paige's mom, get over it, i don't know paige's mom's name, she is a total babe tho, so it's lara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: What happens when Emily realizes her girlfriend’s mom is a total babe?





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Em don’t be nervous. I already told you that my mom likes you because you make me happy” Paige glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend who was following her up the few steps on her front porch that lead to her doorway. “She is cool with me being gay and says you’ve had a good influence on me. She is excited to meet you. She might even thank you.”

“Thank me?” Emily asked softly, letting out a soft nervous laugh. “What if she ends up not liking me?”

“Please” Paige rolled her eyes and put her key in the door “Everyone loves you, Emily.” She glanced back as she opened the door, giving her a smirk “You’re irresistible.” She gave her a wink then walked into the house, motioning for Emily to follow.

Emily had been in Paige’s house several times before but never had she been nervous about it. She obviously knew Paige’s father, but this would be the first time meeting her mother. Her mother was a very important, very busy woman who often took overnight trips for meetings at the drop of a hat. They had never crossed paths but today was the lucky day for the ladies and Emily could feel her stomach twisting with nerves. She saw how studious the house was kept, she knew the sort of expectations the McCullers had for Paige, and she was hoping beyond hope Emily could fit in and not have Paige’s mother question why Paige was hanging around with such a ragtag girl.

“Mom! I’m home! Emily is with me!” Paige dropped her backpack on one of the stools in the kitchen and opened the fridge. “You want a water, Em?”

“No thanks” Emily said with a smile, taking a deep breath in attempts to remain calm as she tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“Paige, how many times have I told you not to yell at me through the house? Come and find me if you want to talk to me.” Mrs. McCullers walked into the kitchen, her tone firm but sweet, as she scolded her daughter for what was obviously the umpteenth time about the same thing. She paused near the fridge and put a hand to her heart when her eyes fell on Emily “Oh my, dear, sorry you had to witness that. Paige just can’t get it through her thick head that we are not cavemen who yell at one another in attempt to communicate. You must be Emily. My, you are very lovely. My daughter was not mistaken about that.”

Emily blinked a few times and fought the drop of her jaw that she could feel wanting to happen. Mrs. McCullers was a babe. She was a little shorter than Paige, but just as bit, and had the exact same piercing eyes and strong jawline of her daughter. She has a sweet voice, very soft, but used it very firmly so it demanded attention when she spoke. Her skin was a little darker than Emily had thought it would be. Maybe she tanned? No, it looked natural. And now she wondered what sort of ancestry Paige had in her. Her hair was the same color as Paige’s and very well maintained. She almost looked like a Stepford wife but….hotter.  There was absolutely nothing creepy or scary about Mrs. McCullers at all. 

“My name is Lara” She offered her hand toward Emily for her to shake. “It’s a pleasure to finally put a face to the name that is always on my daughter’s lips.”

“Emily” Emily said with a nod of her head, taking her hand and shaking it very lightly. Her skin was so soft. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it stood out to her for some reason. “So nice to meet you, too. I have to admit I was kind of nervous.”

“No need to be nervous” Lara said with a smile, looking at Paige as her hand dropped out of Emily’s and back to her side “I’ve never seen my Paige as happy as she is now. She is more confident than ever which just opens up a door to motivation and determination and joking around. It’s so amazing the light you’ve managed to bring to my daughter. We are big fans of you here in our home, Emily. You come around any time you like, okay?”

“Okay” Emily said quickly.

“Alright” Paige cleared her throat and shook her head “Well Em and I have homework and don’t you have something to be doing, mom?”

“I do” Lara said with a nod “I am meeting with a few ladies in twenty minutes about the library renovations downtown. So you girls have a good night.” She turned and kissed Paige’s head then smiled at Emily “So nice meeting you, Emily.” She nodded to the girls then turned and headed out of the kitchen toward the front door.

“You too” Emily said softly, smiling a bit of a dreamy smile as the woman walked away. She looked at Paige and shook her head, drawing in a deep breath “Your mom is like….really nice.”

“I guess” Paige said with a shrug.

“Oh Paige, dear” A call came from the hallway and Paige rolled her eyes as she looked at Emily “I can’t yell through the house but she can beckon me from another room?”

Emily just laughed “Moms.” The girls turned and followed the voice until they met with Lara in the foyer just inside the front door. 

“Here” She handed some money over to Paige with a smile “Order some pizza for you girls while you study.”

“Thanks” Paige stuffed the money in her back pocket “Have fun, mom.”

“Later, girls.” With another wave, Lara was out the front door.

Emily turned around and looked at Paige with a perked eyebrow. She motioned over her shoulder to the door that her mother had just disappeared out of and shook her head “You never told me your mom looked like that.”

“Oh I know” Paige rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the kitchen to grab their bags “She wears those god awful Stepfordy dresses like every day. I have no idea how she stands it, they are so uncomfortable.”

“Not that” Emily said with an amused huff of a laugh as she reached for her backpack “Paige, your mom is kind of a babe.”

“My mom?” Paige paused and looked at Emily like she was nuts. “No way, she looks like freaking June Cleaver.”

“No she does not. “ Emily said with a laugh and a shake of her head. “I can definitely tell where you get your good looks from.”

“Don’t be a perv” Paige laughed and shoved Emily playfully before turning around to head toward the stairs. “Let’s go get this stupid project done.”

Emily just followed Paige up the steps, smirking to herself. Mrs. McCullers was a total MILF! For whatever reason that amused Emily more than she knew how to say.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a soft knock on the door and both Emily and Paige looked up. They had been so immersed in their homework they had not even noticed that hours had passed and it was now dark outside.

“Girls?” Lara peeked her head into the room and gave them a smile when she saw that they were indeed studying. “Am I interrupting?”

“No” Paige sat up from where she was laying on the bed and closed her book. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking at the clock “Oh, it’s late. Did you just get home?”

“You know how girls can be, dear” Lara said with a smile as she stepped into the room now more fully. “We got to talking and the next thing we know the sun was gone. Anyway” She waved her hand off and smiled as she offered out a plate she was holding. “One of the girls made us some cookies and I brought some home for you girls. Brain food!”

Emily laughed softly and got up off the floor and went to the plate “Thanks, Mrs. McCullers. I was starving.”

“Oh honey, please” Lara shook her head and put her hand gently on Emily’s arm “Call me Lara.”

Emily shivered when Lara touched her. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before managing a smile “Okay, Lara.”

“Good” She offered Emily a smile that rivaled the one Paige gave her when Emily gave into her too and it made Emily’s heart jump. The more she looked at the woman the more she saw her girlfriend in her.

“Let’s finish the essay and then you can go home” Paige said with a nod, grabbing a few cookies and kissing her mom’s cheek before turning back to the bed where her book was. She plopped back down not noticing the shy glance Emily was giving Lara out of the side of her eyes.

“I won’t hold you two then” Lara patted Emily’s shoulder then set the cookies on the dresser. “Study hard. Swimming doesn’t get you as far as intelligence!”

Paige rolled her eyes at that. She had heard it a thousand times in her life. Emily giggled and nodded, taking a little nibble off her cookie “Thanks, Lara.”

Emily watched the woman leave before she looked over to Paige who was already buried back in her book. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Paige. She broke a few pieces off her cookie and sat in silence before she shrugged and turned to glance at her girlfriend “Your mom is really nice, Paige.”

“I guess” She mumbled around stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

Emily smiled and glanced back at the door. Her smile lingered as she thought about Lara’s sweet little smile she had given her. It was easy to see where Paige had gotten her charm and quiet irresistibility. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Emily took a deep breath and lifted her hand toward the front door of the McCullers house. She paused then dropped her hand and shook her head. She was nervous. She shouldn’t be, she had been in the McCuller’s house a thousand times but now it was different. Now Lara was home. The thought of that made her heart jump a little.

She finally just shook her head and let out a defeated sigh, about to turn and leave, when Lara opened the door looking confused. “Emily, honey?” She had a towel in her hands that she was using to dry her fingers off “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah” Emily froze then whipped around to face the woman. She bit her lip then let out a nervous laugh and nodded “Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Then why were you standing outside my door deciding whether to knock or not?” She had that all knowing smirk on her lips that Paige sometimes got when Emily was hiding something from her.

“I don’t know” Emily looked at her feet and drew in a deep breath. She was quiet for a moment then looked up, biting her bottom lip nervously “I…”

“You know Paige isn’t here, right?” Lara said with a sweet smile.

“I know” Emily answered quickly “She had some project to do at school.” Her fingers were twisting around each other now, tugging and pulling nervously as she rocked on the side of her feet. “I came by to see you.”

“Me?” Lara perked an eyebrow, looking genuinely surprised “Whatever for, dear?”

“I wanted to…” Emily licked her lips and drew in a breath. She was such a horrible liar. She managed to put on a fake smile and shrugged “ask you some questions. I am doing a report on mothering in today’s society for my, um, life skills class. I already talked to my mom and Hanna’s mom and I thought I could ask you a few things as well? You know, cover a really wide spectrum of moms.”

Lara glanced up and down and noticed how uneasy Emily seemed. She didn’t think she was that intimidating but she must have been if her own daughter’s girlfriend was having a hard time asking a simple favor from her. Her smile was soft when she nodded and she stepped aside to motion Emily into the house “I would love to answer any questions you have. Come on in. I just finished mixing a batch of dough for the bake sale at the library. You can help me cook and sort the cookies while we talk.”

Emily smiled widely and let out a silent sigh of relief. She nodded and quickly headed inside the house with Lara right behind her. Her heart was pounding a thousand times a minute at the thought of being alone with Mrs. McCullers. It was completely stupid of her, but she was beginning to think she had a bit of a crush on her girlfriend’s mom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Mom I’m home” Paige called from the front door as she dropped her bag on the chair and kicked off her shoes. She smiled when her nose was greeted with the scent of cookies and immediately she started toward the kitchen. “It smells awesome, did you need me to taste the cookies to see if they are-“ She stopped dead in her tracks when she walked in and saw Emily sitting at the kitchen island and her mom leaning over laughing with her girlfriend. “Emily?”

“Hey Paige” Emily gave her a bright smile “How did your project go?”

“Fine…” Paige slowly started toward the two of them, looking back and forth between them curiously.

“Oh” Emily said with a shrug, shutting her notebook and glancing at Lara “I came by to talk to your mom for my paper. Then she demanded I help with the cookies.” She turned and grabbed one of the small baskets that she had filled with cookies then wrapped with colorful plastic wrap and tied with a bow “Look! She is going to sell these for the bake sale tomorrow.”

“Oh” Paige’s eyebrows knitted together in a look of half confusion, half disbelief. Just a day earlier Emily had been scared out of her mind to meet her mother and now they were hanging out? “That’s cool.”

“Honey” Lara said, motioning her over toward her “Come help us. We are just about done with the last few baskets then I will make you guys something for dinner.”

Paige nodded slowly and reached the counter of the island that separated her girlfriend and her mother. She watched the two of them together for a moment before looking at Emily with narrowed eyes. She saw the way she was looking at her, smiling, laughing, and not so subtly putting her hand on her arm as she giggled. What was going on? “Emily! Can I talk to you?”

Both Lara and Emily looked at Paige in shock at her sudden outburst. Emily eyed her girlfriend for a moment then nodded slowly. “Sure” she slid off the stool she had been sitting on and went over to Paige “What’s up?”

Paige grabbed Emily’s arm and tugged at her, pulling her out of the kitchen and out of ear shot from her mother. Once they were in the foyer she let go of Emily then motioned to the kitchen “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping your mom” Emily shrugged and pushed some hair out of her face.

“Oh really? Just yesterday you were terrified of being in the same room as her and now you’re best friends?”

“Paige” Emily rolled her eyes and let out a sigh “I was nervous yesterday because I wanted to make a good impression. But your mom likes me, you said so yourself. She is really sweet and really fun. I thought you’d be happy we are getting along.”

“Getting along, yes” Paige folded her arms with a frown on her lips “Flirting? No!”

“Flirt-?” Emily stammered and let out a laugh, shaking her head “You think I was flirting with your mom? Paige, come on!”

“You’re so oblivious to yourself! You always have been. It’s not a coincidence you have never had trouble getting girls, Em. You…” Paige huffed in frustration and motioned with both hands at Emily “You have game! You give girls a little smile and you brush your hand against them when you laugh and you make eye contact and they melt. You can’t stop yourself because you don’t even know you are doing it.”

“You are being ridiculous” Emily sighed with a roll of her eyes “I am not flirting with your mom. I have a girlfriend, a jealous one, but a girlfriend who I am very much committed to. Plus she is your mom! She is married to your dad! I don’t think that my flirting with her would have much effect on her anyway.”

“Everything alright girls?” Lara popped her head out of the kitchen and around the corner, giving them a smile when she saw them standing in near the front door.

“Fine” Paige said with a shrug before looking at her feet.

“I was just leaving” Emily frowned, walking past Paige and back into the kitchen to gather her backpack and notebook. “Paige reminded me we had to get up early tomorrow for our meet. It was so nice talking to you today, Lara.”

“Oh, honey, before you go” Lara turned and grabbed one of the baskets and handed it to Emily with a smile. “For you and your mother” She straightened the bow on the basket once Emily had it then let out a happy sigh “Tell her I said hello and that I look forward to having coffee with her one day.”

“I will” Emily smiled and shifted to pull her bag over her shoulder “Thanks for all your help today.”

“My pleasure” Lara grinned, lifting her hand to help brush some bangs off Emily’s eyes that had fallen when she shifted the bag over her shoulder. “Now get yourself home, dear. Sleep well!”

Emily blushed softly at the feel of her hair being pushed off her eyes. It was a gesture all too familiar. It was almost like Paige herself was the one pushing her hair out of her face. She bit her lip and turned, heading back toward the door. 

“Em” Paige said with a frown as her girlfriend passed without looking at her.

“I’ll call you later” Emily said to Paige with a nod as she reached for the door. She gave her girlfriend a smile and shook her head “Night, Paige.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I’m so sorry, Em” Paige sighed into the phone later that night.

“I know” Emily replied patiently, setting her book aside and rolling to her back on her bed. “You get jealous, I know this. I remember how you nearly took Samara’s head off when you first met her.”

“She was practically undressing you with her eyes and I was in a very vulnerable state” Paige whined, putting a hand on her face.

Emily just laughed, nodding against the phone “I know. Hey, it’s okay. I mean as long as you pull your head out and realize that I am very much into my sweet, beautiful, crazy girlfriend that’s all that matters.”

“I’m sorry” Paige whispered and let out a laugh “Besides, you were right, my mom is…well my mom. She’s straight and married and old.”

“She is a babe” Emily admitted with a shrug.

“Hey.”

“I am just stating the facts.” Emily shrugged. “But that’s good news. That means you have good genes.”

Paige let out a laugh and rolled her eyes “You have to say that, you’re my girlfriend.”

“All I’m saying is that if you turn out looking like your dad we have a problem.”

Paige started giggling madly, which set Emily off. The girls giggled for a few minutes before Paige finally settled down. She drew in a deep breath and let out a sigh “I’m sorry. It will never happen again.”

“Doubt it” Emily smirked “But I love you for it anyway you idiot.”

“Oh good” Paige let out a fake sigh of relief and smiled against the phone. There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again softly “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Obviously. Goodnight, Paige.”

“Night, Em.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After the meet the next day, with the team having pulled out a win, Lara had invited all of the girls back to the house for a little celebration party. There were girls everywhere all laughing and having a good time. There were music and snacks and girls swimming in the pool out back. It was the perfect way to wind down from a win and bring the team closer together.

Paige sat on the porch, smiling to herself as she drank some of the punch her mother had made. Life was pretty good. A year ago she would have had to bribe the girls to come over for a party after a meet and now they had all willingly come. Emily had helped her accept herself and in turn become a nicer person, someone people genuinely liked and not just pretended to like out of fear.

“Paige you coming swimming?” One of the girls asked as they walked by her on the porch on the way to the pool.

“Maybe in a bit” She replied with a smile. She needed to find Emily first and see what she was up to. She stood from her chair and turned to head inside when she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn’t have to go far to find Emily. She was across the yard, with her mom, her hand gripping at the older woman’s and pulling softly. She felt herself go hot. What the Hell was she doing?

“Come on, Lara!” Emily said with a laugh, pulling at her hand. “We all want you to go swimming with us! Show us where Paige gets her skills from.”

“Certainly not from me” Lara shook her head in amusement and pulled her hand away “I would really like to stay dry, thank you very much. You ladies have fun, though!”

“Lara” Emily chanted. She looked around and nodded at the other girls “Lara. Lara. Lara.”

Soon the group of girls in and around the pool were all chanting her name. The older woman blushed and finally shook her head “Fine! If you insist. But let me go change into my bathing suit!”

There was a cheer from the girls and Emily clapped as she watched Lara walked off into the house. She passed Paige with a smile and nodded toward the girls “Your teammates are very persistent. Are you going to join us in the pool?”

“Yeah” Paige said with a nod and looked down at Emily who had stripped off her shirt and shorts and was now in her bikini she had changed into once she had arrived at the house. Paige smiled and pulled off her shirt as well before stepping off of the porch and heading across the lawn to her girlfriend. Emily had just been trying to get her mom to join in the fun. The more Emily involved her mom, the more Paige was happy they got along.

“Paige!” Emily lit up when her girlfriend approached “Your mom said she is going to swim with us isn’t that great?”

“Yeah” Paige laughed, kicking out of her shorts she had been wearing over her own bikini. “It will be the first time I’ve ever seen her in this pool and I’ve lived here my entire life.”

“Are you serious?” Emily asked with a laugh “I guess all it took was a group of girls convincing her to get wet with them!” She smirked at her words, knowing exactly what she had said.

Paige scowled and shook her head “Not funny, Fields.” She knew her mom wasn’t gay, not like she would care if she was, but Emily teasing her about it because of her little moment of jealousy was really annoying. Although she had to admit she would tease Emily too if the tables were turned.

Emily gave Paige a wink then bumped her hip with her own “Maybe you’re right. Maybe girls just can’t resist all of my, what did you call it, game?”

“Okay Fields, that’s it!” Paige let out a laugh and lunged at Emily, shoving her into the pool with a huge splash.

Emily was shocked, to say the least, and when she came to the surface for air she looked up at Paige who was standing above her on the side of the pool smirking with triumph. She shook her head and scowled, moving her arm quickly through the water to send a spray at Paige, getting her pretty soaked with one splash. “Oh it’s on now, McCullers!”

Paige gasped at the sudden cool spray from the pool before her eyes narrowed and she dove head first into the pool, giving chase to Emily who was already bolting her way to the other side of the pool. The other girls around them were giggling and clapping. A few of them started splashing each other as well and soon a delightful squeal of joy was rising from the pool as the girls lost themselves in their celebration.

Emily pulled herself out of the deep end of the pool and turned to see how far Paige was behind her. She had planned to jump back in over her and swim the other direction as soon as Paige got close enough. She was standing at the side of the pool waiting when Lara walked out of the house in her bathing suit. Emily caught sight of her and stood upright, blinking a few times, and watched her as she approached the pool. Paige’s mom had a body! She was as slender as Paige was, that was no surprise. The surprising part was how tone she was. It wasn’t overly tone like a bodybuilder but just enough to show she definitely worked out regularly and kept her body in shape. And her boobs! They had to be fake because Paige definitely did not have those.

“Gotcha!” Paige called as she grabbed Emily’s ankle and started to tug, trying to get her back into the pool. When she didn’t budge, she looked up and saw the look on her face. “What are you-“ but her question was answered when she turned to look over her shoulder and saw her mother approaching. “Oh my god!” Paige let go of Emily and pulled herself out of the pool as well. She nudged Emily so she would stop staring at her mother and look at her, glaring when their eyes met “You are totally perving out on my mom!”

“What?” Emily shook her head and blinked, looking at Lara once more before looking at Paige, who had stormed off down the lawn. “Paige, wait, no!” She ran after her and when she caught her, grabbed her arm gently “Wait, Paige, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Really? Because it looked like you were totally drooling over my half naked mom.” Paige whirled around and folded her arms in a huff.

“I..” Emily shook her head and looked back at Lara who was now sitting on the side of the pool, splashing with just her feet. She let out a sigh and looked back at Paige “Okay, look, I’m sorry I was totally staring but look at her.” She motioned to Lara and shrugged before looking back at her girlfriend “Your mom has a nice body, it just surprised me is all.”

“Get a room” Paige hissed and shook her head “If you love her so much why not go after her, huh?”

“Paige, seriously” Emily sighed and put her hands on both of Paige’s shoulders. “Look” She smiled gently and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek “You want to know what I see when I look at your mom?”

“Spare me the gory details” Paige mumbled and looked away.

“I see” Emily started, moving her hand under Paige’s chin, lifting it until their eyes met. She offered her another soft smile and shrugged “I see what I have to look forward to with you.” She bit her lip and fought off a dreamy smile. “If I get to wake up next to you looking like that” She motioned in the direction of Lara again without actually looking at her “for the rest of my life? I’ll take it. When I look at her, all I see is you. I see our future together, Paige, and I like what I see.”

Paige’s scowl melted. She bit her lip to fight a smile before letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes “You’re such a damn smooth talker, Fields.”

Emily giggled and leaned in to press a light kiss to her lips “It’s all that game you say I have. Luckily for you, though, I reserve it only for you.”

“Damn well better” Paige said with a nod, pushing her index finger against her chest firmly “Or I will have to kill my mother and I really don’t want to do that.”

Emily laughed out loud now and shook her head “What have I told you about offering to kill people for me? It’s sweet, but unnecessary. Now, can we go back to swimming?”

“Only if you promise I will never catch you drooling over my mom again.”

“I can’t promise that” Emily whispered with a crinkle of her nose “I told you, all I see is you. It’s going to work out in your benefit, trust me.” She winked, giving a little nudge with her elbow.

“Oh is that so?” Paige perked an eyebrow curiously.

“Totally” Emily whispered, leaned in to nip playfully at Paige’s ear before looping her arm through Paige’s and leading her back up to the swimming pool so they could finish their celebration together.


End file.
